


Flexible

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: FPC: 15 | Flexible, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "LeBeau, I've got a favour to ask."The Frenchman looked up to see Colonel Hogan coming out of the tunnel, staring intently at a decrypt paper."If it is cooking for Schultz again, non. I don't have the ingredients!"-or-Hogan has to persuade LeBeau to do a quick job for the underground.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 15 - Flexible.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Flexible

"LeBeau, I've got a favour to ask."

The Frenchman looked up to see Colonel Hogan coming out of the tunnel, staring intently at a decrypt paper.

"If it is cooking for Schultz again, _non_. I don't have the ingredients!"

"No, it's not that, it's a quick job with the underground, the third Hammelburg group." the Colonel said, joining him at the stove.

LeBeau looked up at him, suspicious. "How quick?"

"They just need you to get a package for them."

"Why can they not get it themselves?"

"Because the building it was hidden in was bombed, and none of them can climb through the wreckage," Hogan explained with a smile, "and they think that you're just the right size."

The cooking pot was set down on the stove with a bang. "Climbing through a bombed out building? They can find someone else. This is just because of my height!"

"You're flexible as well," Hogan pointed out, "remember that the third Hammelburg group are all old folks, pamphlet printers. The package contains ink."

There was a brief staredown before LeBeau caved. "Alright, I'll do it." he picked up the pot again and stirred moodily. "When is it?"

"Oh, tonight."

"Well, I hope you do not want your dinner cooked then, I will have to get ready now." LeBeau said. "This is getting to be a busy war!"

Hogan clapped his friend on the back and went towards his office. "Next time I'll check your schedule."

**Author's Note:**

> just a little snippet
> 
> Seeing as this show pretty much bought me up, I've wanted to write for it for a while, but never worked out how to actually finish something :'). Hopefully there will be more of this after the challenge!


End file.
